


Granting Her Wish

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Double Drabbles [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Monsterfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: The Djinn grants Yennefer's wish. The price? She will bear his child.
Relationships: Yennefer of Vengerberg/The Djinn
Series: Hentai Double Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716199
Kudos: 19





	Granting Her Wish

For a creature seemingly made of smoke, the Djinn's cock was surprisingly solid as it pounded into Yennefer's pussy. No other part of his body felt solid even though black mist wrapped around her limbs, holding her still as he thrust frantically into her hot wet core.

The creature came and Yennefer screamed as an agonizing blast of magic was released inside her. His cock was still hard within her. Her new womb quivered as the Djinn's cock thickened and lengthened, stretching her pussy to its limits, filling her up entirely.

He pulled his massive cock out of her slick tunnel until only the head was left inside, then slammed inside in one swift hard stroke. Yennefer screamed as her pussy clenched around the full length of the enormous shaft. The Djinn pumped into her in a hard, brutal rhythm. Her body paralyzed, Yennefer could do nothing but come helplessly over and over again as the creature fucked her. Magic continued to slither into the center of her body until a final burst sealed the spell, making the new addition to her body permanent.

Roaring, the creature released a thick wave of hot seed, impregnating the sorceress with his offspring.


End file.
